


Inter-Office Romance

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PDA, Poly Characters, au where Lucas joins the BoB fully, its consensual and poly as fuck ofc, office beej, taako knows brad fucks other dudes he just didnt care who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Taako and Brad. Brad and... fucking Lucas Miller!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely for Mu lmao

Brad sighed through his nose, mindlessly shuffling papers around on his desk. He smiled as he looked down at one of his partners, quietly lavishing his erection with warm kisses. 

 

“Taako,” Brad whispered, not wanting to alert any of the other Bureau members at their cubicles to what was going on. “I’m-ah I’m-”

 

Taako giggled and wordlessly took him deeper, his slim fingers cradling his balls and twisting down his shaft while looking up at Brad with dark blown out pupils. Brad smiled, his big teeth making slight indents in his cheeks, and carded a hand through Taako’s hair. He was there, suddenly, everything feeling so close when-

 

“Hey Bradson, Lucretia wants y- What is going on here?” Lucas Miller, of  _ all people _ was leaning against the wall of his cubicle, eyeing Brad up and down. Taako froze in place, mildly groaning at the nerd’s shitty voice while still  _ very  _ much filled with Brad’s cock.

 

“Nothing, Lucas. Lucretia? Do you mean ‘The Director’? I don’t care how familiar you are with her, you need to call her by her title.” Brad scooted his legs farther under his desk, successfully trapping Taako in. A faint gagging sound was heard, followed by Taako pinching Brad’s exposed legs making him jump slightly

 

“Yeah, no, I  _ meant  _ Lucretia. What was that noise?”

 

“Oh just a little hiccup. Nothing to worry about! Was there anything else you needed, Lucas?” Brad tried to regain his composure, but lo and behold, Taako wasn’t giving up on making him come at his desk.  _ Well now he’s persistent…  _ Brad thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Well now that you ask…” Lucas peered over the cubicles, making sure nobody was coming their way. “I do have some ah,  _ free time _ later, if you want to come over.” He leaned in close, pulling Brad sideways towards him by his argyle blue tie. Lucas adjusted his glasses higher on his nose, his lips just kissing Brad’s. “I mean, unless you’re gonna be  _ hard  _ at work.” He winked, emphasizing his joke.

 

Brad burned hot again, entranced by Lucas’ wet lips, just barely able to touch them. He was pushed out of the way suddenly by a strong force underneath him, forgetting that Taako was also keeping him company. Brad froze for a second, looking between the two before fumbling with his pants, realizing his dick was still out. “I can explain.”

 

“LUCAS!? LUCAS. MILLER.” Taako screeched, pointing at Lucas without looking at him. “Your other lay is  _ LUCAS FUCKING MILLER!?”  _

 

“Taako please, keep your voice down!” A few heads peeked over at Brad’s cubicle, but ultimately decided it wasn’t their business. “Uh, y-yeah, I know you two have met?”

 

Lucas was fuming, arms crossed while he sat stiff on Brad’s desk. “Seriously. Taako? He’ll fuck anybody!”

 

“Now hold on, kemosabe.” Taako turned away from Brad, who took that as a good time to try to leave. “No no, we’re not done here Bradson.” He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, clapping his hands together and pointing them at the flustered orc. “Lucas. Lucas  _ Miller _ .”

 

“We’ve been fucking long before you started here, Taako.” Lucas huffed, nose upturned away from the two of them.

 

“That’s not, ugh, Brad!” Taako stammered out, gesturing at Lucas. “Brad!”

 

“He’s quite ah- active,” Brad blushed, tugging on his collar. “Almost as much as you are?”

 

“Darling I’m taking that as a compliment, but you’re on thin fucking ice.” Taako stopped for a second before grinning maniacally. Brad looked at him wide-eyed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Taako, don’t.”

 

“So Luko, does Brad do that thing, with the... socks with you too?” Taako leaned into Lucas’ personal space, still looking devilishly at Brad.

 

“Oh, you mean how he won’t take them off? It’s so unnerving.” Lucas relaxed as much as he was physically able, long term tension still evident in his shoulders. “Did he mention he was “big for an orc” as his pickup line, too?”

 

“Oh my gods, yes, damn Brad is that all you’ve got?” Taako was mouth agape looking at Brad, but as the gears finished turning he turned back to Lucas with heavy lidded eyes. “So Miller, he said you’re active?” Taako leaned farther into Lucas’ personal space, large crooked teeth snapping at the end of his sentence. “...Wanna teach Brad the scientific method?”

 

Lucas caught on immediately, his small hands too-eagerly caressing Taako’s wide hips. “Well, if it’s for science, sure. Brad, what do you think?” The two of them didn’t look away from each other, their lips just barely ghosting each others. Taako took the initiative as Lucas craned away from him, kissing and nipping small spots on the soft meat of his neck. Brad was speechless, his now-buttoned pants tenting again as he watched his two boyfriends kiss each other like they were alone somewhere private, and not in a cubicle inside Hero’s Resources. 

 

“Ah- T-Taako? Lucas?” Brad’s throat was suddenly incredibly dry, his brain wanting water but the rest of him wanting both of their tongues instead. The wizard and the scientist didn’t hear him at first, too attached at the mouth to be present in the real world. They eventually broke apart, slowly, heavy lidded and panting. Lucas regained composure just before Taako did, his arms still firmly around Taako’s waist.

 

“Yes Bradson?” Lucas lilted, eyes still locked with Taako’s. Taako surged in for another deep kiss, staying only a few moments before peeling himself off of Lucas’ body.

 

“Well. Think we all learned something new just now. I’ll be heading off, darlings, oh, but Brad?” Taako turned back to him in the doorway, blowing the two of them a kiss goodbye. “Bring this one along next time, alright?” Brad could only nod weakly as Lucas beamed, intently watching Taako and his ass strut out of the office.


End file.
